Besoin de toi
by angemort01
Summary: Jin aime Kame, Kame aime Jin, Yamapi aime Kame mais le laisse car il ne veut aps s'embrouiller avec son meilleur ami, cependant que se passe-t-il lorsque le pere de kame se remarie et qu'il a un demi-frère diabolique qui "l'aime" Oo ?
1. Chapter 1

_Fiction Yaoi : Relation entre deux hommes._

**Résumé ****: **_Akanishi Jin est la fils unique de la puissante famille Akanishi. Sa famille étant connu pour ses entreprises, il a trois meilleurs amis connu également par leur famille très riches, Yamashita Tomohisa (Yamapi), Ueda Tatsuya, et enfin Tanaka Koki. Que va-t-il se passait le jour où la famille de Jin fait une fusion avec la famille d'un nouveau arrivant à Tokyo, Kamenashi Kazuya._

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Rencontre**

_Tokyo, 4 juillet 2009_

Jin Akanishi venait de se réveiller, il était heureux d'être aujourd'hui, car c'était son anniversaire. Jin s'habilla puis descendit, il alla dans la salle à manger, sur son chemin il croisa quelques domestiques qui le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Arrivé, à la salle à manger il vit ses parents, Yuriko Akanishi (sa mère) et Akira Akanishi (son père). Ils le saluèrent, sa mère vint lui faire une bise sur la joue et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Son père lui fit une étreinte plutôt en force. Malgré les apparences ses parents savaient être froids et dur quand il le fallait, ils le laissaient faire ce qu'il voulait tant que cela ne touchait pas au business familial. Ils s'assirent autour de la table puis mangèrent leur petit déjeuné. Durant leur petit déjeuné, le major d'homme de la famille Nishikido Ryo, arriva et transmit une information à l'oreille de M. Akanishi. Jin regarda son père et Ryo, se demandant ce qu'i pouvait lui dire de bon matin et qui plus est le fit sourire.

_M. Akanishi_ : Une bonne nouvelle, et un jour de fête.

_Mme Akanishi_ : Que ce passe-t-i ?

_M. Akanishi : _La famille Kamenashi emménage à Tokyo, et accepte la fusion de nos entreprises, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?

_Jin_ : Cool, c'est super, contant pour toi Papa.

_M. Akanishi_ : Merci mon fils, j'aimerais te demander si cela te dérange que je les invité ce soir pour la fête d'anniversaire ?

_Jin _: Non pas de soucis deux fêtes en une *rire*

_Mme. Akanishi_ : Je crois que dans leur famille ils ont également un fils non ?

_Jin _: Ah ? Je le présenterais aux autres alors.

_M. Akanishi_ : Bien donc il ne reste plus qu'à tout mettre en place.

_Ailleurs dans Tokyo_

M. Kamenashi était entrain de signer les derniers papiers pour leur maison (voir palace). En effet il s'agissait d'une grande maison, avec un grand espace vert, une écurie. Tout les meubles étaient déjà en place, M. Kamenashi était seul avec son fils, sa femme étant morte en donnant vie à leur fils, Kamenashi Kazuya. Celui-ci était déjà dans l'écurie, son père avait fait exprès de prendre cette maison avec ce grand terrains car Kazuya aimait beaucoup monter à cheval, enfin ce qu'il aimait surtout c'était le fait de s'occuper des animaux. Il avait également deux chiens, couleurs feux (noir, blanc et brun), Kiba et Ran-chan. M. Kamenashi demanda à leur major d'homme, Nakamaru Yuichi, de dire à son fils que se soir ils étaient invités à une fête d'anniversaire. Nakamaru alla donc rejoindre le jeune maître à l'écurie pour lui transmettre le message.

_Nakamaru_ : Jeune maître ?

_Kazuya_ : Hai ?

_Nakamaru_ : Je viens vous informez que se soir vous êtes invités chez les Akanishi pour la fête d'anniversaire de leur fils et également du au fait que nos entreprises fusionnent avec les leurs.

_Kazuya_ : Ne Nakamaru-kun, je t'ai déjà dit que quand on est seul tu pouvais me tutoyer et m'appeler "Kame".

_Nakamaru_ : Gomen mais. . .

_Kazuya _: Mais pas de mais

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire immédiatement après. Nakamaru était fier de servir la famille Kamenashi, et de s'occuper du jeune maître,, car il est très gentil et soucieux envers les autres. Kazuya décida d'aller dans sa chambre et de réfléchir à quoi mettre pour la soirée, il demanda à Nakamaru de l'accompagner et de le conseiller.

_Soir du 4 juillet 2009 _

La grande salle commençait à se remplir, Jin et ses amis, Koki, Ueda et Yamapi attendaient avec impatience de voir la tête de ce Kamenashi. A croire que le ciel les avait entendu, la famille Kamenashi arriva, ils se retournèrent vers la porte pour les voir arriver. Ils purent distinguer un homme âgés surement le père puis deux jeunes d'à peu près le même âge mais l'un deux semblait être le major d'homme. L'autre attira tout de suite l'attention de Yamapi, (et oui), car Jin ne s'étaient pas retourné comme les autres, il « fleuretait » avec une fille. Kazuya était habillé d'un pantalon blanc, avec un foulard-jupette autour de sa taille, couleur gris, noir, blanc à carreaux et d'une chemise blanche à laquelle il n'avait fermé que trois boutons. Les parents de Jin se dirigèrent vers les Kamenashi pour les saluer. M. Akanishi indiqua à Kazuya où se trouvait son fils, il le remercia en s'inclinant, M. Kamenashi fit signe à Nakamaru de l'accompagner. Donc ils allèrent vers le groupe au fond de la salle. Au moment où Kazuya arriva, Yamapi donna un coup de coude à Jin pour lui indiquer qu'il était là.

_Kazuya_ : Konbawa, watashi wa Kamenashi Kazuya des.

_Yamapi_ : Kon *petit signe de main*

_Jin _: *regardant de la tête au pie*

Ueda : hi, moi c'est Ueda

Koki : hi, moi Koki

Kazuya les salua tous, bien sûr il comprit vite qui était Jin Akanishi des quatre. Jin remarqua que ce fameux Kamenashi était accompagné du major d'homme. Il regarda les deux et ce dit pas possible que quelqu'un comme lui soit du même milieu que lui (Jin).

Jin à Nakamaru : Tu le suis toujours comme un chien ?

A cette remarque les trois amis de Jin le regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il avait pour dire ça. Koki qui remarqua que la fille était parti compris que monsieur était en colère parce qu'il avait raté son coup. Cependant, en face d'eux, Nakamaru resta calme sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas mal agir à l'égard du fils Akanishi. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Kazuya. Il était en colère. Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à Nakamaru son ami, son seul ami.

Kazuya : Répètes pour voir ?!

Jin fut surpris que se soit lui qui réponde, et il ne sut pas quoi répondre face à un tel regard. Il était complètement captivé par son regard, comme si il se donnait enfin la peine de le regardait mais de vraiment le regardait.

Jin : Oh on s'énerve ?

Nakamaru : Jeune maître ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr que maître Akanishi ne voulait pas dire cela.

Jin : Je ne pense pas

Yamapi : Jin tu cherches quoi là ?

Jin : Rien, je m'amuse

Kazuya : Vous vous amusez d'une drole de façon.

Jin : bon on va changer de sujet alors.

Nakamaru *remarquant que M. Kamenashi l'appelait* : Veuillez m'excuser.

Kazuya : Nakamaru !!!!

Nakamaru *se retournant* : Hai ?

Kazuya : Arrête de me vouvoyer quand il n'est pas là, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Nakamaru : Hai veuillez. . . Je m'excuse

Kazuya *souriant* : excuse accepté

Nakamaru partit donc laissant Kazuya seul avec Jin et les autres. Il se retourna et remarqua que quatre pairs d'yeux le regardaient étrangement Yamapi sourit intérieurement, enfin quelqu'un qui s'enfichait des rangs sociaux. Koki et Ueda étaient plutôt déconcerté, mais ils rigolèrent intérieurement en se disant que maintenant qu'il était là il n'allait plus s'ennuyer.

Jin : t'es étrange, on te l'a jamais dit ?

Kazuya : Dison que je pense que t'es la seule personne sur terre avec autant d'égo

Koki : Oh ça c'est envoyé

Ueda : tu devrais te taire

Yamapi : . . . . . .

Jin : tu n'aurais pas du dire ça

Kazuya *le défiant* : Comme j'ai peur

Yamapi : *rigola*

Jin : Pi !!! Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Yamapi : Juste que . . .*rigole* . . . c'est trop mignon

Jin : trop mignon ?

Yamapi : Ben oui, et c'est le premier à te tenir tête comme ça. . .

Kazuya : Non vous lui avez jamais tenu tête ?

Koki : Non on l'aide nous, donc si tu tiens à ta vie . . .

Ueda : Ouais de l'action !!

Jin : J'ai une meilleure idée.

Kazuya : Quoi ?

Jin : *sourit* Vu que tu t'en fou et que tu as si bien défendu ton "copain" . . .

Yamapi : je ne le sens pas là . . .

Jin : Et bien tu vas prendre sa place mais ici, chez moi pendant trois jours.

Koki : Une minute ça fait qu'il sera à ton service ?

Ueda : Cool, enfin pas pour lui évidemment

Yamapi: Tu es fou?

Kazuya: Minute!

Jin: Tu te dégonfles? Evidemment les vieux seront pas au courant, du moins mes parents partent trois jours, et donc suffit de dire que tu restes ici.

Jin n'attendit pas la réponse de Kazuya et partit demander à ses parents. Ils acceptèrent, M. Kamenashi voulu que Nakamaru reste avec son fils mais Jin insista disant qu'il y avait bien assez de domestique chez eux pour eux deux. M. Kamenashi accepta, il envoya Nakamaru chez eux pour qu'il cherche des affaires pour son fils. Kazuya quant à lui n'en revenait pas, i venait de se faire piéger par cet idiot. Tous les invités partirent, il ne resta plus que Kazuya, Jin et Yamapi. Jin alla dans sa chambre, mais avant dit au revoir à son ami, Kazuya accompagna Yamapi jusqu'à la sortie comme Jin lui avait « demandé », Yamapi lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine mais Kazuya lui dit que ça ne le dérangé pas. Yamapi commença à sentir comme une chaleur sur sa poitrine, au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le sourire de Kazuya, il ressentait comme il ne sait pas trop quoi, une sensation d'être dans les nuages. Arrivé à la porte, ils étaient seul, au moment de dire au revoir à Yamapi, Kazuya ne remarqua pas que celui-ci le regardait étrangement. Yamapi prit le poignet de Kazuya et le rapprocha de lui, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser rapide, doux. Puis il fila sans regarder Kazuya, le laissant paralysé sur place. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudain, il fut sortit de sa paralysie par la vois de Jin « KAME !!!!!!!! ». Celui-ci soupira, allez trois jours d'enfer pourquoi ? Il y'avait pire non ?

---------------------------montant à la chambre de Jin----------------------------------------------------

Kazuya : Oui.

Jin : T'as rien oublié ?

Kazuya *soupirant* : Oui jeune maître

Jin : Voilà c'est bien, bon j'ai faim

Kazuya : Laisse moi deviner je dois faire à manger ?

Jin : t'as rien oublié ?

Kazuya (exaspéré) : Dois-je préparé quelque chose ?

Jin *sourit* : Hai !!!!!!!

Kazuya suivit une domestique qui lui montrait où se trouvait la cuisine. Arrivé dans la cuisine, le chef ne voulait pas laisser le jeune homme faire à manger, à près tout il était du même rang que leur jeune maître. Cependant, Kazuya insista le rassurant en disant que personne ne serait au courant et que chez lui aussi il le faisait de temps en temps. Le chef cuisinier sourit, et accepta que le jeune homme cuisine mais il ne le quitta pas du regard. Kazuya réfléchi qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire. Il ne connaissait même pas ses goûts. Pendant ce temps, Jin rigolait sur son lit, mais en fait il était heureux d'avoir Kame (oui il le surnomme déjà Kame) rien que pour lui pour trois jours. Il s'arrêta net, non pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de penser ça, le jeune homme l'avait pourtant énervé à la défier, ou bien il était heureux de trouver quelqu'un à sa mesure. Même au niveau des filles, toutes n'en avait cas son argent, une minute pourquoi se rapprochement ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, non il n'allait pas, impossible qu'il soit . . .

_Cuisine_

Kazuya était contant, il aimait cuisiner, son père une fois lui avait dit que sa mère passait beaucoup de temps en cuisine, alors il voulu apprendre pour avoir un rapprochement avec sa mère. Il préparé des pâtes, il ajouta un peu de viande hachées, quelques légumes. Puis une fois le tout cuit, il prit une assiette, renversa le contenu de sa poêle et mit les pâtes en forme de cœur et faisant un trou au milieu pour la viande. Une fois complètement fini, il emmena le tout à la salle à manger, Jin y était déjà et attendait avec impatience son plat. Une fois qu'il vit Kazuya arrivé, il sentit que quelque chose en lui ne tournait pas rond, il fixait constamment les lèvres du jeune homme. Kazuya déposa le plat devant Jin, ne remarquant pas que celui-ci le fixait avec "envie".

Kazuya : Bon repas jeune maître

Jin : Pourquoi en forme de cœur ?

Kazuya : Cela ne vous plaît pas ?

Jin *un peu énervé qu'il ne réponde pas* : Pas que ça me dérange mais pourquoi ?

Kazuya : Je ne sais pas, cela faisait plus joli

Jin : Pourquoi vouloir que se soit plus joli ?

Kazuya *exaspéré* : Vous devriez manger.

Jin : Répond d'abord, sinon je ne mange pas

Kazuya : Je croyais que t'avais faim !!

Jin : oh c'est quoi c'est manière

Kazuya *respirant* : Vous n'avez plus faim ?

Jin : Si mais je veux une réponse !!!

Kazuya : Pour moi il faut apprécier le repas que l'on a, et une personne voulant qu'une autre apprécie le repas fait en sorte que le repas reste mémorable, comme là, en faisait des petites touches de fantaisies.

Jin fut surpris par la réponse mais satisfait, il était définitivement contant que Kame soit là. Même s'il trouvait se sentiment encore étrange. Il le remercia et entama donc son repas. Il s'arrêta après la première bouchée, ce qui fit peur à Kazuya. Il regarda Jin, qui le regarda également, puis fixa le plat pour refixer Kazuya.

Jin : C'est toi qui la fais ?

Kazuya *incertains* : Hai

Jin : C'est . . . C''est . . .

Kazuya : Si cela ne convient pas je peux faire autre chose ?

Jin : Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !

Kazuya : Alors tu veux dire quoi ?

Jin *souriant car Kame perdait son sang froid* : je veux dire que c'est bon.

Kazuya ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, mais réussi à le remercier et à lui sourire. Il commençait à se dire que ses trois ne seraient pas si affreux finalement. Jin étant mal alaise que Kame reste à côté et le regarde lui dit que s'il voulait il pouvait manger. Kazuya surpris accepta. Il s'assit à côté de Jin et le chef cuisinier lui apporta le repas, il le remercia et lui dit qu'il aurait pu le chercher. Jin soupira, il était vraiment tout le temps comme ça, il ne se rendait pas compte de son statue ou quoi ? Kazuya remarqua que Jin le fixait.

Kazuya : Quoi ?

Jin : Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton rang ou quoi ?

Kazuya : Pourquoi ? C'est si important ?

Jin : Ben oui, enfin je crois mais oui !

Kazuya : Tu peux être conscient de ton rang sans pour autant avoir le besoin de le faire ressentir aux autres.

Jin fut cloué sur place, personne dans sa famille aurait osé dire ça, leur rang était tout, enfin ses parents lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Ne jamais se rabaissait au rang des autres, ne surtout pas faire comme Kame.

Kazuya : Quoi c'est si étrange ? Je sais je suis étrange.

Jin : On te l'a déjà dit ?

Kazuya : Oh oui ma grand-mère se tape une crise à chaque fois, mais après mais explication elle se taie toujours, un peu comme toi là.

Jin : Ben en même temps on a l'impression que tu as réponse à tout.

Kazuya : Hm et c'est mauvais ?

Jin : Pas forcément . . .

Kazuya : Donc problème réglé.

Jin : Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

Kazuya *surpris* : Hai ?

Jin : Pourquoi tu as réagis au quart de tour avant ?

Kazuya : Je n'aime pas qu'on parle comme ça à mes amis.

Jin : C'est ton major d'homme

Kazuya *roulant des yeux* : Oui et alors ?

Jin : Ton major d'homme est ton ami ?

Kazuya : Oui, c'est mon ami, mon seul « vrai » ami.

Jin : Pourquoi ?

Kazuya : Je croyais que c'était ta dernière question ?

A présent Jin se sentait bêtes, Kazuya rigola à la tête de Jin. Celui-ci se vexa et dit qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Kazuya fini son repas puis ramena les deux assiettes en cuisine, cette fois-ci le chef insista pour que le jeune homme ne fasse rien, Kazuya céda et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre Jin. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser bouder toute la soirée même s'il le trouvait vraiment adorable quand il boudait.

--------------------------------Chambre de Jin------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuya entra dans la chambre et vit que Jin était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il entra et referma la porte, puis s'avança vers lui. Il s'assit au bord du lit. Jin releva la tête et vit que Kame était là et le fixait. Il rougit légèrement car il le fixait intensément.

Kazuya : tu boudes toujours ?

Jin : je ne boude pas !

Kazuya : Non ça ce voit c'est vrai tu ne boudes pas *ironisant*

Jin :Maieuh

Kazuya : hein ?

Jin : tu veux me répondre ?

Kazuya : Pourquoi ?

Jin : Onegai !!!

Kazuya se leva, Jin crut d'abord qu'il allait partir mais il ne le fit pas, bien au contraire, il se rapprocha de lui, ce qui le déstabilisa. Kazuya s'assit à côtés de Jin, leurs bras se touchèrent. Jin rougit de plus belle.

Jin : Ano . . .

Kazuya : Hai ?

Jin : La réponse ?

Kazuya : ah oui de pourquoi Nakamaru enfin mon major d'homme est mon seul ami ?

Jin : Hai

Kazuya : ça risque d'être long

Jin : Pas grave, on a le temps.

Kazuya : Bon alors je commence, ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et donc, ben mon père agissait en surprotecteur. Après ma naissance mon père engagea un major d'homme, il s'avéra que celui-ci avait un fils de 2 ans, sa femme étant morte dans un accident de la route, mon père leur suggéra de vivre avec nous. Il accepta et donc le petit était en fait Nakamaru, ça fait qu'on a grandit ensemble alors je le considère plus comme un ami qu'un major d'homme.

Jin : Okay, maintenant je comprends, mais pourquoi ton seul vrai ami ?

Kazuya : Dis donc tu te lasses pas de poser des questions ?

Jin : Non.

Kazuya *rire* : Ben vu mon apparence « fragile » tout le monde adoré me taquiner ou plutôt s'en prendre à moi, et donc j'avais pas vraiment d'ami. Ou si j'en avais c'était à cause de ma famille, enfin pour ne pas avoir de problème.

Jin : oh je vois, je crois que je peux m'estimer heureux avec Yamapi, Koki et Ueda. Mais j'y pense et y'avait pas des personnes comme toi enfin nous enfin tu vois ?

Kazuya : Je vois, non enfin si mais disons on s'entendait pas bien, enfin comme avant à la fête si tu veux

Jin : Oh, d'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je deviens gentil comme ça . . .

Kazuya : Peut être que tu fais semblant d'être méchant . . .

Jin : Surement

Jin se retourna vers Kazuya et mit sa main à sa bouche, il pensait s'être posé la question à lui-même, dans sa tête mais en réalité il avait parlé à voix haute et Kazuya lui avait répondu. En plus il avait lu en Jin comme un livre ouvert. Kazuya rigola, Jin était vraiment un enfant, c'était incroyable. Il commençait à se faire tard, Kazuya alla dans la chambre d'ami à côté de la chambre de Jin. Il se coucha, et sourit en repensant à la tête qu'avait Jin à l'instant. De son côté Jin n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça auprès de Kame. Enfin, il se mit sous la couette et s'endormit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était 2h du matin quand Kazuya se réveilla, il entendit comme des gémissements, non plutôt des pleurs. Cela venait de la chambre voisine, il réfléchit un instant, la chambre voisine mais c'était celle de Jin. Kazuya inquiet se leva et alla discrètement dans la chambre de Jin. Il s'approcha de Jin, et remarqua qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Kazuya ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il réfléchit mais fut sortit de ses pensées par les pleurs de Jin. Kazuya fit le tour du lit et ensuite se mit sur le lit, il était face au dos de Jin, il se rapprocha s'allongea à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer. Il lui murmura ensuite « chute, calme toi, je suis là » il le répéta en continue jusqu'à que Jin se calme. Quand celui-ci se calma Kazuya commença à se relever mais au moment où la main de Kazuya avait quitté Jin, celui-ci reprit ses pleurs. Kazuya comprit que pour cette nuit il devrait veiller sur lui. Il se remit donc prêt de Jin et s'allongea à côté de lui. A moitié couché sur lui, mais toujours en le rassurant, il finit par s'endormir aux côté de Jin.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^_

_J'espère que cela vous plait 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, pour répondre à une rewiev, le couple sera Akame ^^

Ah et dans cette partie dans le texte il y'aura des parties en italique, ce sera les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, Jin se réveilla doucement, sentant qu'il n'était pas seul il se retourna vers la source de chaleur, il remarqua que c'était Kazuya. Il sourit en voyant le visage paisible de celui-ci. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'après il avait rêvé que kazuya était venu pour le réconforter. Mais il était heureux de voir que ce n'était pas un rêve. Au moment où Jin voulu se lever, Kazuya se réveilla.

Jin : Réveillé ?

Kazuya : . . . Hai

Jin sourit en voyant Kazuya se frotter les yeux pour se réveiller complètement, on pouvait facilement voir qu'il n'était pas encore réveiller. Enfin du moins à moitié.

Jin : . . . Arigatô pour hier soir

Kazuya *surpris* : Dôitashimashite, mais dis moi tu fais plus le cruel maître ? Ou en réalité tu es gentil mais tu fais semblant d'être méchant ?

Jin *rougissant* : Tais-toi et prépare toi, parce que Yamapi, Ueda et Koki viennent pour le petit déjeuné !

Jin se leva et se précipita hors de la pièce, une fois dans le couloir il s'adossa à la porte, _comment avait-il fait ça ? Il vient de passer une soirée avec lui et il lit déjà en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais ce n'est pas possible, et pourquoi il a fallu que je rougisse, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, tout ça ne devait être qu'un jeu. Je suis censé le faire souffrir et lui faire regretter de m'avoir défié. Il faut que je réagisse._ Une fois avoir fait le vide dans sa tête Jin se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Kazuya était toujours dans le lit de Jin, il ne pouvait enlever le visage de celui-ci de sa tête, il était mignon quand il était gêné. Il secoua la tête pour sortir ces pensées de sa tête, puis se leva et alla dans la chambre d'ami pour prendre ses affaires et se préparer également.

_Chez Yamapi_

Yamapi était couché sur son lit à observer le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage de Kamenashi Kazuya et ses lèvres . . . elles étaient si . . . il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête ça, surtout si Jin s'intéressait à lui. Quoi que celui-ci n'a pas dit qu'il était amoureux de lui, juste qu'il voulait lui donner une bonne leçon, donc il n'y aurait pas de mal à ce que lui, Yamashita Tomohisa est des vues sur Kamenashi Kazuya. Il se leva soudainement de son lit, il avait décidé, c'était certain, ce matin au petit déjeuné il demandera Jin ce qu'il compte faire de Kamenashi, s'il veut juste lui donner une leçon tout ira bien car cela voudra dire qu'il a le champ libre. Cependant s'il dit qu'il s'intéresse à lui . . . il ne pourra pas faire ça à son meilleur ami . . . le trahir . . . il se leva complètement de son lit, prit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre direction sa voiture, et ensuite direction la résidence Akanishi.

_A la résidence Kamenashi_

Le père de Kazuya commençait un peu à, comme qui dirait, stresser. C'était la première fois que Kazuya passait la nuit dehors, enfin chez un « ami », et c'était surtout la première fois que son fils passait du temps avec un « ami ». Du moins ce n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci, Nakamaru également. Forcément, celui-ci imaginer déjà son jeune maître entrain de se battre avec ce Bakanishi. Mais il n'avait pas encore imaginé le pire, et ni lui, ni M. Kamenashi ne pouvaient prévoir ce qui allait se produire. Personne ne pourrait le prévoir (à part moi lol).

_Retour à la résidence Akanishi_

Jin se trouvait à la table, prêt pour le petit déjeuné avec Yamapi, Ueda et Koki. Kazuya, bien sur se trouvait en cuisine, il avait de nouveau réussit à s'infiltrer dans la cuisine pour préparé le déjeuné. Nos quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvaient donc seuls, et libre de parler à propos de lui. Tout les trois étaient morts d'impatience de savoir comment c'était passé cette première soirée. Enfin, surtout un. Yamapi fixa longuement Jin, il ne savait pas trop comment lui poser la question, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il devine tout de suite ses intensions. Sachant que celui-ci pouvait lire en lui facilement, il n'avait pas d'autre chois que l'attaque directe.

Yamapi : Tu. . .

Koki : Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ueda : Ouais raconte ! Ne garde pas tout pour toi !

Jin : Et bien, pas grand-chose, le truc normalement.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Kazuya se trouvait derrière la porte, le chef cuisinier l'avait jeté dehors, lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il fasse la cuisine. Il n'avait pas voulu écouté à la porte, mais quand il a entendu qu'ils parlaient de lui, il n'avait pas trouvé la force d'entrer. Soudain, la voix de Yamapi le sortit de sa rêverie.

Yamapi : Jin, tu comptes faire quoi de lui ?

Jin : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kazuya fut intrigué par la question de Yamapi,_ pourquoi il lui demande ça ? Bon c'est vrai que je me demande aussi, mais roh faut que j'arrête de me faire des films. Okay il a été gentil une soirée, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va leur dire un truc sympa ou bien ? *soupir* pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça réponse va me faire mal ?_

Yamapi : Je veux dire par là, est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui, parce que en temps normale une personne qui te défie, tu l'as démoli tout de suite . . .

Koki : Ah c'est vrai ça

_Ah bon ? Alors je suis une exception ? Pourquoi ? Non je suis quoi ? Un jouet ? Jin t'a intérêt à répondre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend . . . je ne serais pas par hasard ? Non !?! Impossible, c'est un gosse pourri gâté je ne peux pas . . . à moins que si ?_

Jin : *gêné* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! Bien sûr je ne fais que m'amuser avec lui, il ne signifie rien pour moi *petit rire nerveux*

_Je dois faire quoi moi après avoir entendu ça ? Mais de l'autre côté je ne m'attendais pas à moins, faut que j'arrête allez j'entre . . . *inspire*_

Kazuya entra donc dans la pièce comme si de rien était, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était jamais arrivé. Jin sursauta légèrement, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur que le jeune homme aie écouté ou du moins entendu la conversation. Yamapi quant à lui, était quelque peu figé en apercevant Kazuya, et oui il s'était quitté, sur un "baiser". Il fut soulager mais néanmoins déçu que Kazuya ne fasse pas la moindre remarque ou bien aie la moindre réaction en le voyant. A croire qu'il venait de voir un autre monde. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison.

Jin: Oh tu es là

Kazuya: Oui

Jin: Tu n'oublies rien ?

Kazuya: Oui, jeune maître

Jin: voilà, alors vous voyez ?

Koki: Hein, hein tu l'as pas tout à fait dressé

Ueda: Ouais

Yamapi: Jin ça suffit tu crois pas ?

A ces mots Kazuya regarda Yamapi, il fut étonné de voir que l'un des trois contrarié Jin, mais en même temps avec lui, kazuya ne savait pas trop quoi en pensé, déjà ce "baiser" . . .rien que d'y penser . . .ah non ne vaut mieux pas y penser. Enfin de retour au sujet, Jin fut surpris que son meilleur ami intervienne. Il ne répliqua pas tout de suite, pas très certains de la réaction des autres personnes.

Jin: Pourquoi ?

Yamapi: Parce que, ça suffit, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te traites comme ça.

Jin: Mh, c'est vrai, mais c'est lui qui a commencé! *montrant Kazuya*

Kazyua: Quoi ?!? C'est toi ! Tu t'en ais pris à Nakamaru !

Jin *se levant et se mettant face à Kazuya*: Répête voir !

Kazuya: T'as très bien entendu BAKA !!

Jin : Et c'est moi le BAKA ? Non mais M. qui fait ami ami avec tout le monde !

Kazuya: Au moins JE respecte les gens MOI !

Jin: C'est scensé vouloir dire QUOI ?

Kazuya : Ce que ça veut dire !!

Koki, Ueda et Yamapi regardaient les deux s'engueuler avec beaucoup d'amusement, à vrai dire si quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient comme ça, il pourrait facilement croire qu'il s'agit d'une dispute de couple (xD). [pensé de yamapi] _c'est bien ce que je craignais . . . Jin . . tu es amoureux y'a pas de doute . . enfin quoi que je peux me tromper mais, *soupir* en voyant ça . . . ohhh pourquoi ?? c'est pas juste, bon j'ai quand même eu un avantage sur lui, j'ai eu un "baiser" _

Koki: *voulan plaisanter* Oh c'est pas bientôt fini les deux amoureux !!!!

Ueda: Ouais niveau scene de menage ça suffit xD

Yamapi: . . . . . . . . . . . -_-"

Jin et Kazuya : HEIN ????!!!!!????

Kazuya n'en pouvait plus, franchement il se permettait tout ce Bakanishi (surnom de Jin xD). Jin restait figé aux commentaires de ses amis, il ne pouvait quand même pas . . . non !!! Kazuya quand à lui était dans ses pensées. . .[pensée de Kazuya]_ il m'énerve, pourquoi faut qu'on se dispute comme si . . . comme s'il venait juste . . de rien se passer . . je peux pas faire comme s'ils avaient rien dit . . . non mais ils sont fous eux MOI et LUI !! non mais ils rêvent ou quoi ? hann faudrait un miracle pour me sortir de se problème . . . . _

[pensée de Jin]_ oh il va voir se soir celui-là me faire perdre mon sang froid devant mes amis. . .OHHH comment il faisait ça d'abord ? Pourquoi il arrivait si bien à presser les bon boutons . . . comment ? et surtout POURQUOI il me touchait tant T_T moi pas comprendreuhhhhhhhh . . . attendez vous êtes serieux ??? on resemble à un . . . un . . . COUPLE !!!!!!!!!! . . . bien que l'idée ne me déplaise pas . . STOP je viens de penser QUOI ?? oula ça ne va vraiment plus chez moi .. ._

Ils furent tous les deux sortis de leur pensées par une sonnerie de portable . . le portable de Kazuya . . celui-ci le sortie de sa poche sous le regard presque meurtrier de Jin quoique il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi soulagé que lui qu'il y ait eu cette interuption. Kazuya décrocha donc . . c'était son père xD

[en italique ce que dit le père]

Kazuya: Moshi moshi ? (hallo ?)

_: oui kazuya ?_

Kazuya: Oui ?

_: Tous se passe bien ?_

Kazuya: *hésitant* . . . .Oui papa

Jin: Ah bah tiens voilà le papa qui appel pour savoir si son fiston cheri va bien *rire*

Kazuya: *enlevant le telephone* Oh toi la ferme !

Jin: Repete ??

_: Kazuya ?? *inquiet*_

Kazuya: *reprennant le telephone* Hai

_: Que ce passe-t-il ?_

Kazuya: Rien . . . mais pourquoi tu appels ?

Jin: On se demande . . .

Yamapi: JIN !

Koki: Quoi il s'amuse

Ueda: Oui mais bon il appel peut être pour autre chose . .

Yamapi: Voilà tout à fait

Jin: Mh . .

_: Et bien . . comment dire . . ._

Kazuya: Quoi ?

_: *soupir* . . .Je viens de recevoir un coup de télephone . . _

Kazuya: Et ? le rapport ?

Tout le monde regardait Kazuya, la conversation commençait à devenir interessante du moins assez pour que Jin scesse de le taquiner.

_: Je dois repartir au Etats-unis . . _

Kazuya: HEIN ??????

_: oui_

Kazuya : Stop retour en arrière tu veux bien . . quand tu dis "JE" dois repartir au etats-unis tu entens là TOI genre toi seul ???

Yamapi à Jin: Tu vois, c'est important

Jin: Moui bon . .

_: . . . . . . _

Kazuya: Papa ???

_: . . . (vole à destination des Etats-unis depart dans 10 min)_

Kazuya: STOP tu es à l'aeroport ????? tu m'appels alors que tu es deja entrain de partir ?????

Ueda: ça à l'air serieux =s

Koki: ouais . .

Jin regardait Kazuya à présent complètement inquiet, il voulait l'aider mais comment apparemment son pere l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il partait et il était déjà à l'aeroport. . c'était impossible de le rattraper. . .soudain un des serviteur vint avec le major d'homme de Kazuya. Nakamaru constata qu'il était au téléphone avec son Maître. . . Kazuya fut le seul à ne pas remarquer la présence de son major d'homme et meilleur ami.

Kazuya: POURQUOI ?

_: Nakamaru t'expliquera_

Kazuya: Pourquoi c'est pas toi qu m'explique !

_: Kazuya_

Kazuya: *à present en colère* Y'a pas de kazuya qui tienne !!! t'as pas le droit !!!

Nakamaru sentant que son jeune maître allait craquer décida de le prendre dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe à terre complètement bouleversé par la situation. Il laissa le telephone tomber à ses côtés et se sera fort contre Nakamaru qui le sera egalement essayant avec beaucoup de mal de la calmer. . . c'était definitivement pas son jour. Les autres regardaient la scene avec beaucoup de peine, ils ne voulaient pas faire de mal au jeune homme juste le taquiner un peu, étant donné qu'il était nouveau. Mais le voir dans cet état . .c'était trop dur . .tous eurent exactement la même pensé . . . . . .ou du moins surtour deux personnes . . .

_Je vais te proteger_

Nakamaru ramassa le téléphone et dit à son maitre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquieté qu'il allait s'occuper du jeune maitre. Ensuite il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Kazuya, celui-ci sous la force de l'émotion c'était evanoui dans ses bras, on pouvait encore voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Nakamaru releva la tête et vit l'air triste des quatre garçons. Il soupira légèrment, pourquoi fallait-il que son jeune maitre endure tout ça . .

Nakamaru: euh

Jin: il vaudrait mieux l'allonger.

Yamapi: Oui, sur le canapé ça ira pour le moment non ?

Jin: Oui je pense

Nakamaru était pris par surprise, Jin vint et prit Kazuya dans ses bras et l'amena au canapé, là il l'allongea et revint à la table où il fit signe à Nakamaru de s'asseoir à fin de s'expliquer. Parce que connaissant légèrement le jeune homme, il pouvait facilement deviner que c'était quelque chose de tres important pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

Jin: Explique toi

Nakamaru: .. . . euh comment dire . . *regardant Jin* il vous a dit quelque chose ?

Jin: euh comment ça ?

Nakamaru: Sur lui

Jin: euh juste que sa mère est morte à sa naissance

Les trois autres furent scotchés sur place, ils ne s'attendaient pas à des avoeu pareil, mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu du moins entendu car le pire était à venir . . . . et oui ce qu'allait dire Nakamaru n'allait pas faire plaisir à Kazuya du moins peut-être ou pas . . . .

Nakamaru: Très bien et bien . . en parlant de mère . . .

Jin, Yamapi, Koki, Ueda: OUI ?

Que va répondre Nakamaru, que va-t-il leur révéler qu'il faudra ensuite dire à Kazuya ?

Pourquoi tant de suspense ? (oh mais c'est moi ça xD), Pourquoi tant d'inquietude dans ses yeux . . .

_Alors voilà mon chapitre 2 fini !!_

_comment vous trouvez ?? alors que va-t-il encore se passer é_è _

_vous aimez ???_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yosh voilà enfin mon chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

**Chapitre 3 :**

De retour dans la salle à manger de la demeure Akanishi, toujours au même point, toujours entrain d'attendre les explications de Nakamaru, le major d'homme des Kamenashi. Jin, Yamapi, Ueda et Koki, le fixaient avec beaucoup d'intérêts, car ils étaient très curieux et surtout impatient de savoir le fin mot de cette affaire. Et bien sur, ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme, Kamenashi Kazuya, qui à ce moment précis, est toujours allongé sur le canapé, toujours inconscient.

Nakamaru : Je disais donc . . . en parlant de mère . . .

Tous : Oui ?!

Nakamaru *inspirant profondément* : Bien si le maître est parti pour les Etats-Unis seul . . . c'est parce que . . . la grand-mère du jeune maître ici présent . . .

Jin : Oui bon y'a moyen de raccourcir ?

Yamapi : Jin ! Laisse-le parler !

Nakamaru : Bien la grand-mère du jeune maître a arrangé un mariage . . . non pas pour le jeune maître mais pour son père . . . donc il aurait . . . une belle-mère.

Tous restèrent muet à cette nouvelle, certes ce n'était pas la fin du monde mais encore faut-il que la belle-mère soit gentille et non pas méchante et encore moins là juste pour l'argent. Jin resta quelque peu perplexe, d'un côté cette annonce est positive, étant donné que Kazuya n'a pas connu sa mère et donc a été élever par son père. Mais, bon cela ne regardait que lui-même et sa famille.

Nakamaru : Voilà vous savez pourquoi est parti.

Koki : Okay mais pourquoi seul ?

Ueda : Oui, il aurait pu emmener son fils, ça le concerne aussi en quelque sorte.

Yamapi : Hm . . . .

Jin : . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nakamaru : *s'apprêtant à répondre*

Kazuya : *se réveillant* Hm . . .

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, celui-ci se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller complètement, Jin et Yamapi ne purent s'empêcher de penser _kawai (trop mignon)_ en voyant ça. Nakamaru se rua à ses côté comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Kazuya s'emblait ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'au moment où il vit Nakamaru se ruer vers lui, là un flash se fit dans sa tête et il se souvint du coup de téléphone donné par son père.

Nakamaru : Jeune maître . . .

Kazuya : *sortant de ses pensées* Nakamaru !

Nakamaru : Kame

Kazuya : *souriant* Hai, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Le major d'homme hésita quelques instants, après tout il ne savait pas du tout comment son jeune maître allait réagir à cette nouvelle. Qui pouvait le savoir (à part moi xD) ? Personne. Jin s'était rapproché discrètement sans que personne ne le voie, et oui il s'inquiétait quand même pour lui-même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Kazuya avait remarqué mais n'avait rien dit car il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il était quand même le principal concerné.

Nakamaru : Et bien c'est compliqué . . .

Kazuya : Hm . . . je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

Jin : Tu ferais mieux de lui dire.

Nakamaru : Bien votre père est parti aux Etats-Unis sous ordre de votre grand-mère pour y rencontrer sa future épouse donc votre future belle-mère. .*dit-il le plus vite possible*

Kazuya : Ho.

Nakamaru : Ho ?

Jin : Bon ça va il le prend pas mal

Yamapi : . . . .

Nakamaru, Yamapi, Ueda et Koki étaient les seuls à remarqué qu'il avait répondu tout en étant ailleurs. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon, mais pas forcément mauvais non plus. Jin quant à lui pensé que tout allait pour le mieux mais que voulait ce n'est pas un Baka pour rien.

Jin : Donc . . .

Kazuya : Quand ?

Tous : Hein ?

Kazuya : Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

Nakamaru : Euh dans deux jours.

Yamapi : c'est rapide.

Kazuya : Hm . . .

Jin : Parfait tu auras fait tes trois jours.

Yamapi : JIN !!!

Jin : Quoi ?

Kazuya : *éclatage de rire*

Tout le monde le regarda, puis sourit, c'était mieux de le voir rire. Ils avaient tous décidé ces deux jours devront être passé dans la bonne humeur.

_Deux jours plus tard._

_Chez les Kamenashi_

Kazuya était rentré chez lui la veille pour pouvoir être là pour accueillir son père et sa future belle-mère. Tous les domestiques avaient fait leur possible pour que la maison soit impeccable. Ils devaient faire bonne impression mais surtout ils étaient ravis que le maître ait trouvé une compagne . . . quoi que ils n'aillaient pas être ravi longtemps. Kazuya alla attendre dans le hall avec pratiquement tous les domestiques. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, habille classique, mais toute fois élégant. Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser place au maître de maison et sa compagne, elle était de la même taille que lui, maigre, les cheveux remonté en chignon, le teint clair, le regard froid mais chaleureux comme si elle faisait semblant. Elle était habillée d'une tunique classique. Kazuya s'avança et salua d'abord son père puis se tourna vers sa « mère » qu'il salua également.

: Ah te voilà, je voudrais te présenter à ta future mère.

Future Mme. Kamenashi : Enchanté, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi *sourire forcé*

Kazuya : Moi de même, bien que je n'ai rien entendu à votre sujet *regarde son père*

: Kazuya !!

Future Mme. Kamenashi : Allons ce n'est rien.

Après les brèves présentations, ils firent visiter la demeure à la nouvelle occupantes. Kazuya resta en arrière, il n'avait pas vraiment eu une bonne impression à son sujet, ou bien était-ce le fait qu'il ne soit pas sur de pouvoir l'accepter en tant que mère. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit la poche gauche de son pantalon vibré, il sortit son portable et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Yamapi. Bien qu'il soit étonné de recevoir un message de sa part, il le lu quand même.

_Message de Yamapi :_

_Hey Kame !_

_Alors comment ça se passe ? Oui je sais surpris que se soit moi, en fait je suis avec tout le monde là mais Jin osé pas t'écrire donc je le fais. . ._

_Alors comment elle est ?_

_Bisous de tout le monde 3_

Kazuya sourit à ce message, il imaginait bien Jin entrain de faire la moue, _han il est trop mignon quand il boude . . ._ il rigola puis répondit au message de son "ami " (et oui xD).

_Réponse de Kazuya :_

_Hey ! _

_Merci de vous inquiéter. . _

_Euh comment dire . . . je n'ai pas une bonne impression lol_

_Mais bon je ne peux pas juger tout de suite._

_Oh il fait des caprices encore ? Faut que je vienne alors =p_

_Bisous 3_

Kazuya releva la tête et vit que « ses » parents avaient déjà filé et qu'ils n'étaient plus en ligne de vue. Il soupira puis se dit qu'il les reverrait bien après.

_Chez Yamapi_

Et oui, tout le monde se trouvait chez Yamapi, à vrai dire plus précisément dans sa chambre. Jin et Yamapi étaient affalé sur le lit, tandis que Koki et Ueda joué aux fléchettes.

Koki : Alors *jette sa fléchette* il a répondu ?

Yamapi : Oui, pour le moment il a une mauvaise impression d'elle et sinon *regarde Jin* il dit que si tu fais des caprices il va venir . . .*rigole*

Ueda : Trop fort *jette sa fléchette* YATTA gagné !!

Jin : Mais je ne fais pas de caprices . . .

Yamapi : Pas encore

Ils rigolèrent tous à la tête de Jin, il savait vraiment comment bouder pour faire rire les autres.

_Chez les Kamenashi_

Il était maintenant douze heure, c'était donc l'heure du déjeuner. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger. M. Kamenashi et Mme. Kamenashi chacun à un bout de la table, Kazuya sur le côté à peu près au milieu de la table pour pas faire de jaloux.

M. Kamenashi : Bien . . .

Kazuya : Hm ?

Mme. Kamenashi : Si je puis me permettre *sourire à son mari* ce que ton père veut te dire c'est qu'il doit retourner aux Etats-Unis régler quelques problèmes.

Kazuya : Quelques problèmes ? *regardant son père*

M. Kamenashi : Oui enfin ce n'est que des petits problèmes . . .

Mme. Kamenashi : Mais important *regardant toujours son mari*

Kazuya : Donc vous y retournez ensemble ou ?

M. Kamenashi : Bien non, on a décidé que j'irais seul comme ça vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître.

Kazuya : okay . . .

Mme. Kamenashi : ça ne te plaît pas ? *regardant Kazuya en essayant d'être blessé*

Kazuya *prit à cour* : Si bien sur

M. Kamenashi : Bien problème réglé.

Kazuya : Combien de temps ?

M. Kamenashi : Euh . . . je ne sais pas exactement . . . mais je laisse la demeure sous la direction de Lyra (Mme. Kamenashi).

Mme. Kamenashi : Merci

[Pensées de Kazuya]_ Oh non, enfin oui, mais tout seul avec elle pourquoi je sens comme un couac dans l'affaire là ? Ah j'ai une idée j'aurai cas invité les autres comme ça je ne serais pas tout seul avec elle. _

Mme. Kamenashi : Tu lui as dit ?

Kazuya : Quoi encore ?

M. Kamenashi : Je pensais te laisser ce privilège.

Mme. Kamenashi : Et bien il se trouve que j'ai un fils du même âge que toi, et il devrait arriver cette après-midi.

Kazuya : _super manqué plus que ça, quoi que sa doit être bien d'avoir un frère . . . bon je verrais bien. . ._ Génial.

Mme. Kamenashi : Vraiment ?

Kazuya : Oui

M. Kamenashi : A la bonheur.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, M. Kamenashi partit pour l'aéroport, il n'attendait pas la venue de son nouveau fils car il l'avait déjà vu aux Etats-Unis. Kazuya serra fort son père dans ses bras avant qu'il parte. Sa (et oui) mère eut également le droit à une embrassade mais sans plus. Puis Kazuya et sa mère attendirent l'arrivé de son « frère ». Celui-ci arriva dans la fin d'après-midi. Quand il arriva, il fit une entré plutôt snob. C'était définitif, ils n'avaient rien en commun, le jeune homme entra et regarda partout, il inspecta également les domestiques, il montrait bien qu'il était au-dessus d'eux, ce que ni son père ni lui-même ne faisait. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mi-long à peu près comme Kazuya, les yeux verts, il était habillé d'un costard noir. Vraiment la grande classe, sa chambre allait être juste à côté de celle de Kazuya, ainsi s'il avait le moindre problème il pourrait aller le voir, ce jeune paraissait calme et sérieux, Kazuya ne savait pas trop comment le décrire, il essaya d'afficher un sourire mais il ne le remarqua pas ou bien ne voulu pas y répondre , ce jeune homme mystérieux. . . il s'appelait Ken.

_Voilà mon chapitre 3 ^^_

_Comment vous trouvez ???_

_Comment va être la relation entre les frères ?_

_Suite au prochain chapitre. . ._


	4. Au secours !

_OUI, OUI vous ne rêvez pas !!_

_C'est bien le chapitre 4 de cette fiction, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se dirons « enfin » je sais et je m'excuse de mon retard. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout ce chapitre =D_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**** :**

**Au secours**** !**

_Le soir après le repas._

Dans la salle à manger, Kazuya, son demi-frère et sa belle-mère étaient encore assis malgré qu'ils aient fini de manger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il redoutait quelque chose. Effectivement, il avait raison d'avoir peur, son demi-frère Ken, n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, il ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde. Sa belle-mère, elle, observait encore la pièce dans les moindres détails.

Kazuya : Je . . . je vais monter à ma chambre . . .

Belle-mère : Ken tu peux aussi monter si tu veux.

Ken : . . . . *continuant de fixer Kazuya*

Kazuya : *se levant* . . . Bonne nuit

Kazuya partit telle une flèche, il ne pouvait plus supporter le regard de Ken. Rien que d'y penser il avait des frissons dans le dos. Il monta les escaliers, arrivés en haut, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il savait qu'il y aurait derrière lui, non il ne voulait surtout pas recroiser ce regard. Kazuya continua d'avancer malgré la crainte qui restait dans son dos, tout en avançant vers sa chambre, il sortit son portable de sa poche droite, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, le premier numéro qui lui apparut alors fut celui de. . . Jin. Au moment où il fut enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, à ce moment précis, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner. Son cauchemar continuait, oui, c'était bien lui, Ken. Kazuya avait toujours le portable en main, toujours sur le numéro de Jin, sa main se resserra sur le portable. Il attendait, toujours fixé par ses yeux diaboliques.

Ken : Tu as peur ?

Kazuya pensa pour lui « non arrête, tu crois ? » mais il ne dit rien, il garda le silence, observant son demi-frère, se demandant surtout ce qu'il voulait, sans forcément penser à ce qu'il aimerait faire. Lorsque Ken s'avança vers Kazuya pour n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui, celui-ci appuya par inadvertance sur la touche « appeler » et le numéro composé était celui de Jin.

_Du côté de Jin qui était toujours chez Yamapi avec les autres._

Jin avec Yamapi était affalé sur le lit, Ueda et Koki faisaient une nouvelle partie de fléchette car Ueda voulait prendre sa revanche sur ce vaurien de Koki. Soudain, une sonnerie de portable retentit (et oui), il s'agissait du portable de Jin. Il le sortit et fit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit qui l'appeler. Yamapi qui avait vu dit à Jin de décrocher, il décrocha donc et mis le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde entende . . . bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

_(En italique ce qui est dit au téléphone et ce qui se passe du côté de Kazuya)_

Jin : Kame ?

_Kazuya __: Qu'est . . . qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Yamapi à Jin : Je ne crois pas qu'il te parle . . .

Koki : Mais pourquoi il a appelé alors ?

_Ken __: Je ne sais pas encore mais . . . je compte le découvrir._

Ueda : C'est qui, qui parle là ?

Yamapi : Peut être son demi-frère ?

Jin : . . . . *commençant à bouillir*

_Kazuya__ : Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais dire tu peux partir maintenant ?_

Jin : Ouais bien dit !

Koki : Euh je ne sais pas si l'énerver c'est une bonne chose . . .

Ueda : Hm . . . je suis d'accord

_Ken __: j'ai fini de parler . . . mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi . . . _

_A ces mots Ken parcourut les derniers millimètres qui les séparé pour enchainer ses lèvres avec celles de sa proie. Kazuya resta immobile, quelques secondes jusqu'à qu'il reprenne ses esprits et pousse Ken loin de lui. Malheureusement, il n'arriva qu'à le pousser légèrement, mais cela mis fin à se « baiser » indésirable. _

_Kazuya __: Va-t-en !!_

Koki : Y'a un truc pas net qui se passe à l'autre bout du fil !

Yamapi/Ueda : KOKI ! Tais-toi !

Koki : Pour- *regardant Jin* . . . ok

Effectivement Jin avait à cet instant le regard revolver. A l'idée que SON Kame, oui là il le pensait même s'il ne se rendait pas forcément compte de ses sentiments, soit maltraité par ce . . . ce . . . s*lo*a*d.

_Ken ne partit pas, au contraire, Kazuya le repoussait autant qu'il pouvait mais la différence de force fit son apparition, cependant, Kazuya était bien plus intelligent que lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il tomba pratiquement dans sa chambre et s'empressa de refermer la porte devant le nez de son demi-frère. Les quatre garçons purent juste entendre le CLAC de la porte. Se laissant glisser le long de sa porte, Kazuya prit son téléphone et remarqua qu'il avait appelé Jin sans faire exprès. Il pensa pour lui « oh mon Dieu ! »._

Jin : KAMEEEEEE !!!!

_Kazuya__ : H . . . Hai ?_

Jin : . . . Ano . . .

Yamapi : Daijoubu ? (ça va ?)

_Kazuya__ : . . . Vous . . . Vous avez . . ._

Jin : On a tous entendu . . . à peu près ce que vous avez dit . . .

_Kazuya__ : . . . ._

Koki : Si Jin avait pu je crois qu'il aurait tué ce type !

Jin : KOKI !!!!!!

_Le cœur de Kazuya ne fit qu'un bond en entendant cela . . . Pourquoi . . . est-ce qu'il . . . est-ce que Jin . . . l'aimait ? Non, impossible, c'est parce qu'ils sont amis . . . oui surement, allons Kazuya arrête de te faire des films ! Ça suffit pour se soir !_

Yamapi : Kame ?

_Kazuya__ : Hai ? (oui)_

Jin : Tu fermes la porte de ta chambre ne ?

Yamapi, Koki, et Ueda regardèrent Jin à cette remarque. Puis tous les trois sourirent, enfin Yamapi avec du mal . . . car il aimait aussi Kazuya mais . . .il savait que celui-ci aimait Jin et que cela était réciproque même si aucun des deux ne l'avait avoué.

Jin pensa alors pour lui « merde mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi !! ». Il rougit alors comme une tomate.

_Kazuya __: Hai, je vais la fermer._

Jin : Bon euh . ..

Yamapi : Tu devrais te reposer . . .

Jin : Oui voilà !

_Kazuya__ : Hm . . . Bonne nuit. . ._

Tous : Bonne nuit !!

_Il raccrocha._

_Du côté des garçons._

Jin était hors de lui, quand il pensait qu'il n'avait pas été là pour protéger Kazuya . . . il leva la tête et vit que ses amis le regardaient.

Jin : Quoi ?

Koki : Tu vas l'avouer quand ?

Ueda : Ouais c'est lassant là . . .

Jin : Hein ?

Yamapi : *soupir* _pourquoi c'est moi qui doit lui dire . . ._ TU L'AIMES !!!!

Jin resta figé sur cette déclaration faite par ses amis . . . est-ce vrai ? Il . . . il . . . il l'aime ?

_Je l'aime ? Vous croyez ? Non ! Pas possible ? Si ? Mais . . . alors pourquoi je n'étais pas là pour le protéger ?_

_Du côté de Kazuya._

Kazuya après avoir raccroché, ferma la porte de sa chambre à clés pour éviter toute intrusion. On est jamais assez prudent n'est-ce pas ? Une fois cela fait, il se mit en pyjama et se faufila dans sa couette. Lorsqu'il fut dans son lit, il repassa cet évènement dans sa tête, _pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Est-ce qu'il . . . aurait des vus sur lui ? Non ! Mais alors pourquoi ce baiser, et ces regards insistants. _Ce qui était certains, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, à part du dégout et de la crainte. Oui, ça c'était certains_. Jin . . . j'aimerais être avec toi maintenant . . . je voudrais que tu sois là . . . j'aurais bien aimé que tu t'énerves contre lui, en volant à mon secours._ A cette pensée, il rigola. _Mais, même si ça n'est pas arrivé, même si tu étais loin de moi physiquement, en sachant que tu as réagit d'une certaines manière à l'égard de cet évènement, même si tu étais loin, tu étais là, dans mon cœur._

C'est sur cette magnifique pensée que notre jeune homme s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, pensant à son prince charmant.

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 ^^_

_Je sais vous l'attendiez avec impatience ^^_

_Alors il vous a plus ????_


	5. prise de conscience

_Et voilà mon chapitre 5 ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

_Bonne lecture !!!!_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Prise de conscience**

_Lendemain matin _

Kazuya se réveilla avec beaucoup de mal, les évènements de la veille encore graver dans son esprit. Un long soupir envahit alors la pièce, il allait devoir descendre et il le verrait forcément. Encore heureux pour lui, il n'était pas seul avec lui. Il se motiva, même si c'était dur, à descendre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il veilla à vérifier que son demi-frère n'était pas dans le coin, prés à lui sauter dessus. Une fois cela fait, il descendit dans la cuisine (oui dans la cuisine pas la salle à manger) et prit son petit déjeuner dans celle-ci. Un bon moyen pour éviter les personnes indésirables.

Kazuya : *soupir d'aise* Tranquillité . . . pour combien de temps ?

A croire que le ciel était à son écoute, un élément perturbateur voir indésirable apparu, cependant avec une grande discrétion. Ce qui fit que notre jeune homme installé au bar n'avait rien entendu arriver, et encore moins vu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras viennent entourer sa taille. Il sursauta, tourna la tête et s'aperçu avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Ken (non pas Ken de Ken et Barbie xD). Bien évidemment celui-ci affichait un sourire diabolique, à croire qu'il venait d'avoir soit une idée diabolique pour tourmenter notre pauvre Kazuya, soit une bonne nouvelle qui ne plairait pas à Kazuya. Comme qui dirait l'embarras du choix, quoi que dans tout les cas, ça ne lui plairait pas !

Kazuya : *essayant de se dégager* Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Ken : J'ai une nouvelle, SUPER . . . enfin pour moi, bien sur.

Kazuya : Ok super, tu me lâches et tu me le dis . . .

Ken : On est seul pendant deux semaines et non je ne te lâche pas !

Kazuya : AH ?!?!?

C'était arrivé, non ça commencée, son cauchemar prenait réalité. Il se dégagea de la prise de son « frère » et s'éloigna à plus d'un mètre. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution, et vite ! C'était une question de survie, _une solution, une solution, une solution, une solution !!!!!_ Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il prit son portable et appela son père sous le regard très observateur et amusé de son cauchemar.

_Biip biip biip_

Kazuya : Moshi mosh ? (halo ?)

Père : Hai ?

Kazuya : PAPA !

Père : Oui ??

Kazuya : Je peux allez chez des amis ?

Père : Et laissez ton frère ? Hors de question, je suppose que Lyra est déjà partie ?

Kazuya : Oui . . .

Père : Donc non ! Cependant, ils peuvent venir . . . *coupé*

Kazuya : YEAH !!!!!!!!!!

_Raccroche et se dépêche de composer le numéro de Jin._

_Biip biip biip_

Jin : Oui ?

Kazuya : JIN ?!

Jin : *intrigué et tout rouge* Oui ?

Kazuya : Tu . . . Euh vous pouvez venir chez moi . . . deux semaines ?

Jin : DEUX SEMAINES ???

Kazuya : Woui =)

Jin : Tout de suite ?

Kazuya : si possible . . . oui

Jin : ok

Kazuya : Vrai ??

Jin : oui xD

Kazuya : MERCI !!! Tu . . . euh vous me sauvez ! *raccroche*

Ken : Malin, mais ils ne sont pas encore là !

Sur cette remarque maladroitement faite par son diabolique de frère, Kazuya prit la fuite. . .

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Jin, une incompréhension total s'affichait sur son visage . . . pourquoi Kazuya avait l'air si pressé qu'ils viennent ? Et pourquoi son appel l'avait . . . rendu heureux . . . encore plus cette proposition . . .

_Flash back_

_Jin__ : Quoi ?  
__Koki__ : Tu vas l'avouer quand ?  
__Ueda__ : Ouais c'est lassant là . . .  
__Jin__ : Hein ?  
__Yamapi__ : *soupir* __pourquoi c'est moi qui doit lui dire__ . . . TU L'AIMES !!!!_

_Fin du flash back_

Jin secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir de sa tête, il devait prévenir les autres pour ce projet de « deux semaines TOUS chez Kazuya » en même temps, ce sera l'occasion pour lui de vérifier si . . . si . . . s'il l'aimait vraiment . . . il appela donc Yamapi, Koki et Ueda, les un après les autres, chacun acceptèrent l'offre de Kazuya. Après cela, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous quelque part, ensuite une fois regroupé, ils allèrent à la demeure Kamenashi.

_Une heure plus tard_

Akanishi et les autres arrivèrent donc à la demeure Kamenashi. C'est un Jin encore perplexe par la situation qui sonna. Ils furent vite surpris de constater que ce n'était que Nakamaru (seul) qui vint leur ouvrir. Celui-ci remarqua et voulut leur expliquer la situation actuelle, cependant il n'eut pas à le faire. Effectivement Kazuya, qui se trouvait derrière eux, arriva en courant (oui il fuyait toujours Ken), passa à travers le groupe et manqua d'atterrir au sol CEPENDANT Jin le rattrapa in extremis ! Kazuya mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Jin, de même pour celui-ci. Il ne comprenait pas trop mais lorsqu'il vit Kazuya tomber son seul réflexe était de le rattraper. Ils se séparèrent (à regret ?) finalement, tout deux gênés, le cœur battant la chamade. Bien sur, cette scène ne plut guère à une personne . . . .

Ken : Vous comptez rester là toute la journée ?!

Kazuya : T'as rien à faire ?!

Ken : Euh . . . J'avais plein de choses à l'esprit . . .

Kazuya : ON RENTRE !

Les jeunes amis, stupéfait par l'interlocution des jeunes « futur » frères, n'osèrent prononcer un seul mot. Ken les laissa partir, non il n'abandonnait pas mais il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan d'action . . . .

Kazuya conduisit ses amis à leur chambre, bien sûr très proche de la sienne (on se demande pourquoi). Il les laissa décider dans quel chambre chacun allez dormir, bien sur ils firent en sorte que celle de Jin soit la chambre voisine (de gauche vu que celle de droite et au demi-frère) à celle de Kazuya.

Jin *à voix basse* : Vous l'avez fait exprès ! . "

Yamapi : Du tout . . .

Kazuya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Jin/Yamapi : RIEN !!

Koki : Mais au fait . . .

Ueda : Pourquoi on est là ?

Kazuya : Euh . . . c'est-à-dire . . . on en discute ailleurs ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et se dirigèrent dans le jardin, loin de la demeure et surtout loin du problème . . . Kazuya ne savait pas trop comment expliquer qu'il avait peur de rester avec son demi-frère SEUL et qu'il avait besoin d'eux. . . ou surtout . . . besoin de . . . lui

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Jin se surpris à attentivement observer le jeune homme, c'est sur qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient là . . . et pourquoi il avait l'air désespéré quand il a appelé . . . sans oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille . . . surtout ce qui c'était passé la veille . . . il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, mais il était sur d'une chose, ce n'était pas bon . . . ils arrivèrent au jardin, et se mirent sur les banc près du cerisier. Tous attendirent les explications du jeune garçon, mais personne ne le pressa . . . ils se rendaient bien compte qu'il avait un problème mais ils lui posèrent tout de même la question du « pourquoi sont-ils là » pour le pousser à s'ouvrir à eux.

Kazuya : Bon vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là . . .

Ueda : sa à un rapport avec hier soir ?

Kazuya : En quelques sortes . . .

Koki : Et avec quelqu'un de précis ?

Kazuya : En quelques sortes . . .

Yamapi : Tu as peur du quelqu'un en précis ?

Kazuya : Totalement . . .

Jin : il est où ??!! _Que je le tue . . . ._

Kazuya sourit à sa réaction, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait pensé . . . Yamapi en revanche se dit qu'il hésitait à soit aider Jin pour massacrer cette dite personne, soit à l'empêcher de faire un meurtre . . . gros dilemme. Après un petit moment de silence, notre jeune homme raconta, avec difficulté ce qui s'était passé la veille et surtout à cause de qui . . . ils comprirent bien vite pourquoi il avait peur de rester seul avec lui, honnêtement, ils réagiraient pareil à sa place.

Koki à Jin : c'est le moment de jouer au preux chevalier mon grand !

Jin/Kazuya : Hein ?

Yamapi : Baka . . .

Jin prit rapidement la couleur d'une tomate à la remarque de Koki, mais pas uniquement à cause de cela, non, non, surtout parce que Kazuya avait entendu, et qu'il était intrigué ? Non, intéressé !

C'est vrai Kazuya était intéressé par cette remarque et surtout par la réponse du jeune « preux chevalier », et oui, il avait espéré toute la nuit que son preux chevalier serait JIN, alors évidemment. . . . Durant cette nuit où il avait imaginé Jin en « sauveur », il avait fini par réaliser quelque chose . . . il l'aimait . . .

_Au même moment dans la tête de Jin __:_

_Non mais pourquoi je rougis comme ça moi ?? Surtout avec cette remarque, et Kame qui n'arrête pas de me regarder RAHHHH !!! T__T_

_Une minute Pi aussi me regarde l'air de dire « quand tu veux tu comprends » T__T mais comprendre quoi ? Ah si, mais non c'est pas possible !!! ._

_D'accord j'ai envie de tuer la personne qui le maltraite en l'occurrence son frère, ok je rougis à des petites remarques comme ça, ok je stress parce qu'il n'arrête pas de me fixer, ok je CRAQUE complètement . . . la cerise sur le gâteau . . . je pense qu'à lui Oô !!! Oh putin, j'y crois pas, y'a pas de doute là . . . . . ._

_Je l'aime._

_Voilà fin du chapitre 5 !!!!!_

_Alors ??? Verdict ???_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Preux chevalier in ACTION !**

_L'après-midi vers 15h,_

Nos cinq garçons étaient dans la chambre à Kazuya, chacun assis dans un coin, que faisaient-ils ? Et bien, ils réfléchissaient à un plan d'action, et oui, la nuit approchait, et Ken ne c'était toujours pas manifesté, donc c'est qu'il était entrain de préparé un sale coup, c'est pourquoi ils devaient se tenir prêt, enfin surtout l'un d'entre eux (on devine qui ? xD).

Yamapi : Tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose ?

Kazuya : J'en suis presque sûr . . .

Koki : Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Ueda : Bonne question . . .

Jin : On l'attache pendant 2 semaines ?

Tous : BAKA !!!

Jin : Ben quoi . . . c'est une solution . . .

Kazuya : Oui, non mais . . . *déstabilisé par le regard de Jin* . . .

Yamapi : Faudrait le piégé à son propre jeu . . .

Koki : Euh . . . son jeu c'est ?

Ueda : Tu es volontaire ?

Yamapi : HA ?! Mais non pas ça !! Je parle de ses sales coups . . . faudrait lui faire les mêmes

Kazuya : Pas bête mais il en a pas ---- *coupé par la porte qui s'ouvre*

Il fut coupé par l'entré plutôt fracassante de son demi-frère et de . . . personnes l'accompagnant ? Il ne les connaissait pas, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était mauvais.

Effectivement ce qu'avait remarqué notre Kazuya et ses amis, c'était que Ken et probablement les siens, étaient cinq, donc ils étaient le même nombre de personnes dans chaque camp. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou alors est-ce que Ken avait déjà tout planifié ?

Ken : Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet . . .

Kazuya : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ken : Je propose un jeu pour nous occuper . . .

Jin : Sa ira merci !

Yamapi : oui pas la peine de t'occuper de nous . . .

Ueda/Koki : Ouais !!

S'en suivit un silence qui les glaça tous sur place. Oui, Ken et ses « amis » les fixaient d'un air indescriptible . . . amusé peut être . . . non . . . Ce qui les intrigua encore plus était le fou rire qu'avait subitement eu M. le tyrannique. Une fumée envahit la pièce, les garçons ne distinguer plus rien. Jin paniqua légèrement, il sentait que cela avait un rapport avec Ken . . . Yamapi, Koki, et Ueda essayèrent de voir à travers cette épaisse fumées mais c'était impossible. Soudain un cri les alerta, oui, cette voix, Kazuya. L'idée que Kazuya ait des ennuis tourna à mille à l'heure dans la tête de Jin. Tout ce que les garçons pouvaient entendre c'était ses cris, « NON LACHEZ-MOI !!!!! »

Lorsque la fumée s'était complètement dissipée, nos amis purent enfin voir avec horreur que Kazuya se trouvait entre les mains de l'ennemi, oui je sais c'est évident puisqu'il a crié, non mais le détail important, était que celui-ci était inconscient dans les bras du diable.

Tous : Kame !!!!!!!!!!!

Ken rigola diaboliquement en resserrant sa prise sur son « frère » tend désiré . . . ce qui eut le don de faire bouillir Jin . . . uniquement Jin ? Non, Yamapi était dans le même état, Koki et Ueda étaient également en colère mais c'était moindre à côté de Jin et Yamapi.

Ken : Bien maintenant, le jeu va pouvoir commencer !

Jin : C'est quoi encore ce jeux stupide !!!??

Ken : Oh tu ne peux pas le traité de stupide, j'ai même par encore dit en quoi ça consisté !

Yamapi : Non mais tu t'expliques !!

Jin/Koki/Ueda : Ouais !!!!!

Ken : Chasse au trésor ?

Tous : Ha ???!!!!!

Ken : *regardant Jin* Alors tu ne comprends pas ?

Jin à Yamapi : Ne me dis pas qu'il sous-entend qu'il compte cacher Kame et qu'on doit le retrouver ?

Yamapi : J'ai peur que se soit encore plus tordu que ça . . .

Koki : Mais c'est quoi ce type . . .

Ueda : un monstre ?

Ken : *sourire diabolique* Bien donc, mon petit Kazuya et moi, on va aller se cacher !

Tous : Quoi ?!

Ken : Oui, et vous devrez (enfin surtout un) nous retrouver.

Jin : Comment on est censé faire ça ?!

Ken : Mes amis ici vous donneront des indices mais . . .

Yamapi : Faudra faire quelque chose pour les avoirs ?

Ken : Tout à fait !

Koki : Faudra faire quoi ?

Ken : *rigolant* je ne vais pas vous le dire se sera pas marrant sinon !

Ueda : Non mais il est fou !

C'est en rigolant et en portant Kazuya que le diable partit donc à sa cachette. . . laissant derrière lui, huit personnes, quatre prêtes à s'éclater et quatre prêt à les éclater !

???: Je m'appelle Sei et je vous propose d'aller à la ligne de départ avec moi !

Les garçons ne répliquèrent rien, même pas choqué par cette annonce, enfin ils étaient surtout pressés de retrouver Kazuya. Sortant de la chambre à Kazuya, ils notèrent que les trois autres ne les suivaient pas non, ils allaient ailleurs . . . chacun à un poste.

Lorsqu'ils virent la ligne de départ, ils crurent devenir dingues, c'était à l'extérieur, exactement au portail.

Sei : Bien maintenant que vous êtes au départ nous allons pouvoir commencer . . .

Jin : Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Sei : Pour commencer désigner un capitaine

Yamapi : Un capitaine ?

Sei : Oui, Vous êtes quatre, nous de même, pour pouvoir arriver là où se trouve Ken vous allez avoir besoin des indices, mais pour les avoirs vous devrez participer à des épreuves. . .

Yamapi : Une minute sa veut dire que vous êtes plus que quatre non ?

Jin/Koki/Ueda : Hein ??

Sei : Tout à fait, chacun de mes amis sont des capitaines d'une équipe de quatre touts comme moi. Vous devrez donc en équipe passez les épreuves contre toutes les équipes. Bien sur pour accéder à l'épreuve suivante il faut gagner et remporter l'indice qui vous y conduira.

Jin : Le rapport avec le capitaine ?

Sei : Si tu es le capitaine et que tu perds mais que t'es amis on gagné vous êtes considérer perdants.

Koki/Ueda : Quoi ?

Yamapi : Et inversement si on bat les sous fifres et pas le capitaine, on est perdants ?

Sei : Exactement

Yamapi : Et donc si on bat le capitaine adverse ?

Sei : C'est automatiquement considéré comme une épreuve remporté !

Yamapi : On peut se concerter ?

Sei : Oui

Yamapi prit donc ses amis à part et leur réexpliqua les règles, ils conclurent qu'il fallait faire un choix judicieux au niveau du capitaine. Après une longue réflexion, nos amis décidèrent que le capitaine serait Jin. Celui-ci était un peu sceptique il aurait plus vu Yamapi en capitaine mais après tout, c'était son homme qui était en danger, oui, il l'admet, même s'il ne lui a pas encore dit, d'ailleurs une fois cette affaire terminer, il jure de lui dire !

Koki : On a choisit !

Sei : Donc ?

Jin : Ce sera moi !

Sei : Très bien

Sei siffla, et trois hommes emmitouflés dans une cape apparurent. Ils affichaient un sourire diabolique. Nos amis sentirent que cela n'allait pas être de la tarte mais ils devaient réussir. Oui, Jin et ses amis étaient déterminés !

_Kazuya, tiens bon ! On va venir te récupérer (pensa Jin)_

Effectivement, dans la demeure Kamenashi, quelque part dans une pièce sombre, allongés sur un lit, se trouvait Kazuya. Complètement « inconscient », malgré le fait qu'il voulait se réveiller, surtout qu'il entendait tout se qui se passait autour de lui, ce qui l'effrayait encore plus . . .

_Jin . . . où es-tu ? . . . ._

Alors que Kazuya se battait avec son subconscient pour submerger de son « sommeil », Jin, Yamapi, Koki et Ueda attendaient l'annonce de leur épreuve . . .

Sei : L'épreuve sera . . . . .

_Suite au prochain chapitre !! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Première épreuve.**

Toujours au même endroit, nos amis attendaient l'annonce de leur épreuve. Bien sur, ils savaient que ce serait quelque chose de tordu . . . ou d'insensé. La tension était à son comble . . . personne n'osait parler . . .

Sei : L'épreuve sera une épreuve d'habilité.

Jin : C'est-à-dire ?

Sei : Elle mettra en avant votre . . . habilité ?

Koki : Mais encore ?

Inconnu1 : Vous êtes les gentilles, nous les méchants !

Inconnu2 : Vous les connaissez ? *montrant 4 hommes attachés à un poteau*

Tournant la tête dans la direction indiqué, ils furent choqués de voir leur major d'homme respectif, attachés à un poteau.

Ueda : Une minute ! Pourquoi ils sont là ? *regardant Shige*

Sei : Pour l'épreuve . . . *sourit*

Inconnu 1 : Au moins chacun aura une motivation . . . .

Koki : Ah ?!*regardant Junno*

Yamapi : Donc on doit faire quoi ?? *regardant Ryo*

Jin : Bordel !!! *regardant Koyama*

Sei : Donc l'épreuve officielle est :

« Du tir à l'arc »

Inconnu 3 : A votre disposition : quatre arcs, et quatre flèches.

Sei : Bien que l'épreuve commence !

Tous : Oh putin !

Non loin d'eux, (environ 6m), une cible était placée, prête à être visé. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais fait de tir à l'arc de leur vie, ou peut être une fois . . .

L'inconnu n°1 s'avança, prit un arc et une flèche, inspira un grand coup et décocha sa flèche, celle-ci arriva en plein centre. On put voir un sourire victorieux s'affichait sur son visage, malgré sa cape.

Inconnu 1 : Alors qui se lance ?

Ueda : Allez, je me lance . . .

Koki : T'es sur ?

Ueda : Va falloir le faire de toute façon !

Jin/Yamapi : . . . .

Koki : Bonne chance !

Sei : Alors vos majors d'hommes compte sur vous !

Ueda s'avança et prit un arc, il tremblait légèrement, et oui, il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie . . . il fixa son major d'homme, puis la cible, il lâcha sa flèche, malheureusement pour Ueda, mais surtout pour Shige, la flèche atterri au-dessus de sa tête. Comment ? Et bien il y avait effectivement la cible mais derrière elle un peu plus loin, il y avait les majors d'hommes.

Ueda : Merde !

Shige : MES CHEVEUX !!

Jin : Putin, Ueda est dangereux !

Koki/Yamapi : Sans commentaire . . . .

Inconnu 2 : Ah c'est à moi !!

Le n° 2 passa donc et au grand regret de nos amis, sa flèche toucha la cible, mais, oui mais, pas le centre !

Inconnu 2 : Pff, ben au moins elle y est !

Koki : Allez moi je vais vous la mettre !

Koki sur de lui, prit son arc et sa flèche. Un sourire victorieux (enfin surtout crâneur) sur le visage . . . Ueda entrain de l'encourager . . . Il tire . . . et . . . et . . . et . . .

Shige : PUTIN JE NE SUIS PAS LA CIBLE !!

Junno : Ouf ce n'est pas moi ! *gros sourire* Merci Koki.

L'équipe des méchants retenaient leur rire, alors qu'Ueda s'en donnait à cœur joie ! Cependant, Jin et Yamapi, eut, n'avaient pas envie de rire . . . et oui . . . il fallait sauver Kazuya et maintenant, en plus, leur major d'homme.

_Dans une pièce inconnue . . ._

Kazuya était toujours allongé sur ce qu'il s'imaginait être un lit. A son grand bonheur, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux mais au final, lorsqu'il les ouvrit, et qu'il vi qui était à côté de lui . . . il se dit que finalement il aurait préféré les garder fermé.

Ken : Bien dormi ?

Kazuya : *rire nerveux* Super . . .

Ken : T'inquiète pas . . . J'ai encore rien fait . . .

Kazuya : « encore » ?

Ken se trouvait à quelques millimètres de Kazuya. Le jeune homme voulu s'éloigner mais il constata avec horreur qu'il avait les poignets enchaînés aux barreaux du lit (attention esprit pervers/sadique mode ON).

Kazuya : Qu' . . . Quoi ?

Ken : Simple mesure de précaution !=)

Kazuya : Non mais ça ne va pas !!!!

Ken : Si, Si, ça va merci =)

Kazuya : -_-

Kazuya commençait vraiment à flipper . . . il avait peur pour lui-même, peur de son « frère », peur pour les autres, mais surtout peur pour LUI (on voit de qui je parle ?). Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Allait-il bien ? Et lui, pourquoi était-il là ? Non, ça il le savait, mais il avait peur que . . . que . . . quelque chose arrive . . . toujours dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le sourire diabolique de son demi-frère. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de sa proie . . . faisant exprès de frôler son bras pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il va et veut faire . . .

_Pendant ce temps . . . (ouah la vilaine fille hein ? xD) _

Le n°3 était passé et avait réussit à atteindre la cible sans aucun problème. C'est alors que Yamapi s'avança, assez calme, essayant de se concentrer un maximum . . . il inspira profondément, se prépara à tirer . . . et tira. La flèche arriva en plein centre. Ce qui fit très plaisir à Ryo.

Tous : YEAHH !!! Bravo Yamapi !

Yamapi : *toussotant* merci.

Sei : *sourire* Bien au capitaine !

Après ces mots, il prit son arc et sa flèche, à une vitesse incroyable, décocha sa flèche, qui arriva, une seconde après que la précédente soit enlevé, en plein centre. Nos amis déglutirent devant cette scène . . .

Sei : A toi !

Yamapi : Jin . . .

Jin : T'inquiète . . . je sais ce qu'il y'a en jeu. . .

_Du côté de Kazuya . . ._

On ne peut pas dire que notre jeune ami soit dans une situation des plus « plaisante ». Effectivement, son demi-frère se trouvait à califourchon sur lui, oui vous n'avez pas mal lu. Kazuya était pétrifié par la peur.

Ken : Faut pas être tendu . . .

Kazuya : Alors dé. . . .

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par les lèvres de son tyran sur les siennes. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de repousser cet être effrayant qui tentait de s'emparer de son corps, mais il n'y parvint pas. La seule chose qu'il put faire, c'est pensé à Jin, l'appeler au secours . . .

_JIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

A ce même moment, Jin ferma les yeux et pensa fort à Kazuya. Il décocha sa flèche tout en gardant les yeux fermés et en pensant à son être cher . . . la flèche, sous la stupéfaction de l'équipe des méchants, alla en plein centre, coupant par la même occasion la flèche de Sei en deux. Jin n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il avait réussit, ses amis hurlèrent de joie.

Oui, il avait réussi, et étant le capitaine, ils avaient remporté cette manche. La première étape était donc franchit, ainsi il se rapprochait de son Kazuya, sans savoir, ni oser imaginer, ce qu'il endurait pendant ce temps . . .

Sei : Comme promis vos majors d'hommes, vous avez gagné, donc ils vous reviennent.

Ueda : Désolé Shige !!!

Shige : Non, mais c'est bon je me suis calmé . . . enfin je crois . . .

Ryo : Tomohisa-sama !!!!!!!!!! *saute littéralement sur lui*

Yamapi : Oui . . .oui. . .bon on a pas que ça à faire !

Jin : OUI !!

Koyama : Quoi ? c'est pas fini ?

Sei : Ah oui, l'indice qui vous mènera à la prochaine épreuve. . .

Jin/Yamapi : DONC ?

Junno : Il se passe quoi ?*gros sourire*

Koki : Ta gueule !

Sei : Bien donc l'indice que je vai vous donner concerne le lieu de la prochaine épreuve . . .

Jin : Y'a moyen d'accélérer ?

Sei : On a tout notre temps . . .

Yamapi/Jin : NON !!

Sei : Bon, Bon, Généralement ces pratiqué à 11 . . . je n'en dirais pas plus. . . sur ce. . .on vous laisse !

Koki : ATTEND mais c'est quoi cet indice ?

Junno : On fait quoi à 11 ?

Ryo : Moi je préfère les choses à deux . . .

Yamapi : *Tape Ryo* oh t'es allusions perverses tu te les gardes !

Ryo : Pff . . .

Jin : Mais du foot Roh ! Bon il est où le terrain ?

Ueda : On va chercher.

ils partirent donc à la recherche d'un terrain, de foot . . . au bout d'une heure ils en trouvèrent un, sur le côté, on pouvait remarquer une table avec des boissons et ce qui ressemblait à des sandwich ?

_FIN du chap 7 ^^  
alors ???_


End file.
